Glitched
by PandaLover1358
Summary: She glitched out the entire game. (Boy) Green's POV. RGBY
1. Chapter 1

_We... we were so happy... childhood friends are wonderful aren't they?_

_She was trying to protect her Jigglypuff... but why... why did this happen?_

_It was so cold... the rain poured so hard..._

_His heart broke... he's a total stone..._

_This picture, he's holding someone's hand... but who's?_

_Was did he have depression... hallucination... or real?_

_His reason for destroying Team Rocket?_

**_She _****_glitched_****_ out the _****_entire_****_ game._**


	2. Chapter 2

Red and I.

No.

_We... _yes, _we were so happy_.

We've known each other for about our entire lives.

We didn't know all of _this_ would happen.

Afterall, we were only toddlers back then.

Childish, curious, foolish, unaware, and joyous.

If you were to look at our group, you'd see the typical trio group.

2 guys and 1 girl, guy 1 having a childhood crush on the girl, guy 2 teasing him, and the girl who had 2 sides of personalities like ying and yang.

_Childhood friends are wonderful aren't they?_ That was what all the adults said.

This group of childhood friends were:

Guy 1= Red

Guy 2= Myself, Green

Girl= Blue

Blue, I never thought I would say that name again. It's so vague yet nostalgic.

Our past was a bit more painful compared to the others childhoods.

No nagging yet sensitive girl and extreme boy, later to meet a stoic boy and change his future.

No lovey-dovey past and prince Charming and princess happy ending.

No, none of that, no happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't I borrow your jigglypuff for _just_ a moment?" the grunt asked, thinking he fooled the little girl.

"You grunts think you're so smart, when really you're nothing but...!" "But what?"

"Well, such filthy language isn't fit for a young maiden!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Green!" Red yelled, "you stay here and watch over Blue while I get the townsfolk!"

"Sure, anything for you're _girlfriend_," I smirked as he blushed.

"N-now's not the time t-to joke!" Red stuttered, and ran off.

Obviously, since I was no Sabrina, I took this as something light instead of something serious since I was only 4. Because of that, I leaned against the tree and watched nonchalantly.

The waves from the nearby ocean crashed as the Team Rocket grunt got angry.

"That's it! Alakazam!" he sent out his alakazam, "use psychic on that jigglypuff and bring it into the net!"

"NO!" Blue jumped in front of her jigglypuff and got caught in the psychic instead.

"Tch, just throw her away!" Alakzam moved his spoons to his left and Blue went flying into the ocean.

I was surprised at that act. I tried looking out to the ocean. No body.

I _hated_ myself for not helping her back then.

Blue didn't deserve that, _she was trying to protect her jigglypuff... but why... why did this happen?_

"That's him! GET HIM!" Red yelled when he got the townsfolk in a angry mob form.

They sent out their pokemon which all ganged up on the grunt's alakazam as the people ganged up on the grunt. They shredded him and his alakazam to pieces.

"Green...? Where's Blue...?" Red asked with a worried face.

My face darkened and I pounded the tree.

"I-I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

_It was so cold_. The waves crashed upon our legs and bodies as we tried to look for Blue or Blue's body.

The adults went to the part of the ocean where the water reached their waist.

The children were at the part where the ocean reached just below their waist.

Most of us moved their hands into the water to see if they could feel her body while others were yelling her name.

Red just sat on the sand, curled up. Waves crashing at his feet.

I couldn't stand seeing him like that.

I walked to the shore and sat beside him, trying to keep him company.

That guy didn't cry, not a single tear. He just stared at the grayish-blue sky.

I remember why he didn't cry.

Back then he was a real crybaby, but then Blue moved into the neighborhood. "C'mon! You're a guy now! If you're gonna woo a girl when you grow up you need to be strong to protect her!" she grinned as she said that.

"You guys!"

We all looked to a man who was holding a body... Blue's body.

He ran to the shore and put her body near us.

She was pale, her skin was as white as snow. Her chest wasn't moving.

"She's... dead."

Most were shocked, some cried, other mourned for her to come back.

My mom patted the man's back.

"I'm sorry for your lost daughter," she said.

Rain started to lightly trickle.

We were at Blue's funeral now, and _the rain poured so hard_.


End file.
